


Orange

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Colours, Gen, Orange, im laughing so hard, im not sure why ive used the american word "sneakers" here, instead of writing orange i wrote ornge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos's life was full of oranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Personal challenge for myself: a oneshot for each character, the prompt being a random colour, min 100 words - max 500 words

Athos's life was full of oranges.

The sky was a pale peach when they returned from their paper round that fateful morning. By the time they had arrived at the Garrison, the sky was a deep amber. They were wearing once-white sneakers that were now almost apricot-coloured, and they sat in front of a roaring fire which illuminated the living room. Treville showed them to their bedroom, which had a mahogany wardrobe and a matching dressing table. They weren't fond of vegetables, but between them both Treville and Richelieu got them to eat carrots with their dinner.

Athos wasn't sure what they were. Were they a sunrise or a sunset? Did their life truly start after their family's death? Or did it end the moment they arrived at the Garrison?

 


End file.
